SMST 27: The Fantastic Sailor Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: Join Sailor Moon, as she and her beau Ranma Saotome, recall their time with the World's Greatest Superhero Family, the Fantastic Four! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: The Fantastic Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a one-shot covering Usagi and Ranma's initial time with the Fantastic Four, and their enemies. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1: "Prologue" (I)**

* * *

With so many things going on in the Universe, the life of Mr. and Mrs. Saotome never ceases to be…dull.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he focused on his thoughts at the task at hand. "Just…a little bit longer…"

"I can't, Ranma!" Usagi replied. "I don't know if I can take much more than of this-!"

Just then, Valerie Von Doom, also known as "Miss Fantastic", enters the room where Ranma and Usagi were.

"What the heck is going in here?" Valerie said, slightly jealous of Usagi for being with Ranma…even though the couple was technically married.

Ranma and Usagi turn towards the young woman.

"Oh, hey, kiddo," Ranma said. "We're just trying to find a place to put this mural up."

"Yeah, and Ranma can't decide if THIS is correct spot…or not," Usagi said. "Honestly, it's not like anyone cares."

"Well, Reed wanted artifacts and the museum pieces ready by the time the family gets back from…whatever. And I don't blame him, since he want the 'Four Freedom Plaza Museum' ready."

"Oh, yeah," Valerie said, as she looked around the floor. Every "safe" trophy that the world's famous "Fantastic Four" had accumulated over the years would be put on display, in celebration of the anniversary of the team's first official mission, which involved the Mole Man…

"And once the pieces are in place, we can get the Fire Marshall to perform the inspection of the show room," Usagi said. "You'd think your parents would use some expansive dimensional manipulation instrument to get around building codes…"

"Well, I for one think that this is a good spot," Ranma said, as he activates the anti-gravity clips that will hold the now floating mural in place.

HUMMMMMmmmmm…

"Well, what do you think, Val?" Ranma asked.

"Looks pretty good," Valerie said. "What is it?"

"It's called 'Journey of the Fantastic'," Usagi replied. "If you look at it closely, you'll see that every adventure, every member of the team—past and present—are represented here…"

"Wow," Valerie said.

"And if you scan from left to right, you can pick up the timeline of events."

"Huh…"

As Valerie stares at the mural, she notices something at the left end of the mural.

"What the heck is that?" Valerie said.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I know that the original team of the Fantastic Four consisted of Mom, Dad, Uncle Johnny and Uncle Ben, because of the accident, but you and Usagi also are in the original FF costumes…without the number '4' on your uniforms."

"Yeah, so?"

"So wouldn't that make you two…the 'Sensational Six' or something?"

"Actually, Ranma and I were affiliated heroes back in the early days," Usagi said. "We were too busy with other things to be on the team full time, though your parents were nice enough to give us a suite to live in, whenever we were in town."

"Wait, you have a room here?" Valerie asked. "I thought you just had an apartment or something."

"You thought WRONG, young one," Ranma said. "What you see as a mere 'studio apartment' is really a full penthouse."

"Huh. And here I thought you just sleep on a sofa bed or something…"

Pause.

"So, how were you and Usagi got involved in…all this?" Valerie asked.

"Well, Ranma and I knew your father and Ben from the WAR," Usagi said.

"World War II, to be exact."

"Dad is THAT old?" Valerie said in amazement.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said. "Reed and Ben enlisted late in the war, and, in fact, met during an assignment that enabled the Allied Powers to initiate 'D-Day'."

"'D-Day'?"

"You know, the Normandy invasion?"

"…"

"You know, 'Saving Private Ryan'," Usagi offered.

"Oh, oh yeah," Valerie said. "Sorry, but I'm not that knowledgeable about war stuff."

"Obviously."

"Anyway, Usagi and I didn't meet your dad and Ben until sometime after that, a few months before the fall of Hitler's Nazi Germany," Ranma said. "I remember it clearly…"

FLASHBACK!

1945 CE: Iceland.

CLICK!

US Army Sgt. James Buchanan (Codenamed: "Bucky"), assigned to be the mission's Army press photographer, took pictures of the Japanese couple that sat on in the back of the cargo plane. They were in the middle of a mission briefing that consisted of several specialists…some of which were considered to be 'metahuman'. Technically, he was a 'metahumans', whenever he dons a costume as a 'side-kick' to one of America's finest heroes: Captain America. However, since there were other metahumans to assist Cap for this particular mission, the 'Bucky' persona took a backseat to allow him to help the mission along in other areas…

CLICK!

US Navy Yeoman Usagi Tsukino (Codenamed: "Sailor Moon") noticed Barnes taking pictures, so she decided to poise a bit.

"How this, Sergeant?" Usagi asked, as she primped a bit.

"Um, that's fine, I guess," Bucky said, as he aimed his camera…

CLICK!

A member of the US Army's 29th Ranger Battalion leans over towards Bucky.

"Why do we have to serve with 'Japs'?" said the man. "This is OUR war, Barnes!"

Bucky lowers his camera, and turns the offending soldier.

"Listen, buddy," Bucky said. "I don't give a damn WHAT race the Saotomes are. The fact of the matter is that they and many other Japanese have fought on OUR side. That counts in my book. So if you're going to be a bigot, keep it to yourself, especially for THIS mission. Is that clear?"

"Humph!"

US Army Sgt. Ranma Saotome (Codenamed: "Ronin") chuckled, as he return his attention to the brief meeting he was having with US Army Lt. Reed Richards (Codenamed: "Mister Fantastic"), Canadian Paratrooper Sgt. James L. Howlett (Codenamed: "Wolverine"), US Army Specialist Rayne Blood (codenamed: "Blood Rain"), US Army Sgt. (and African-American) Isaiah Bradley (Codenamed: The Falcon) and US Army Captain Steven Rogers (Codenamed: "Captain America").

"Okay, so once we reach the interior of the citadel, Lt. Richards and his team will collect the data," Rogers said. "Once that is done, we set off the charges."

"I don't see why I have to be here, Rogers," Howlett said, as he takes a puff of his cigar.

"We believe that your specialty will allow us to tell the difference between 'human' and 'non-human', Sergeant," Richards say. "Besides, this operation was last minute, which is why neither the All-Stars are not involved."

The so-called "All-Stars Squadron" is an umbrella organization that directs operations of the so-called costumed "Mystery Men", ranging from the Justice Society of America to the Invaders. Only Sailor Moon, Ronin, Captain America, Bucky, The Falcon and Wolverine were able to participate in this mission at the last minute. Interestingly enough, those superheroes that were involved in military special operations or covert (aka "black ops") had different costumes to differentiate their role

"Whatever," Ranma said. "All I know is that the Chitauri have bee supporting the Nazi's military campaign."

"For what reason?" Bradley asked. Bradley was the first person to successfully partake the original super-soldier serum through the infamous "Weapon Plus" program, especially after Usagi helped to improve Dr. Emil Erskine's formula…

"Don't know, really," Ranma said. "Usually, such species take over entire planets by consuming the local populace."

"How do you know this?" James asked.

"Because we have experience with these sorts of things," Usagi replied. "Do any of you recall Orson Wells' broadcast of 'War of the Worlds'?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, as he moved to sit next to the group. "At least, I do…"

"There was a panic as a result of that broadcast," Reed replied. "Later, it would prove to be a hoax."

"Actually, it wasn't," Ranma said. "It was the second attempt by the Martians to take over the Earth."

"You're kidding," Steve said.

"Nope. And now, the Chitauri have picked up where the Martians left off, this time by using surrogates to do the deed."

"Well, as long as the Chitauri blood runs as quickly as mortal blood, I don't care," Rayne said, as she continued to sharpen her blades.

"I like her style," James replied.

Just then, the pilot of the transport craft sticks his head out towards the back.

"Okay, you yahoos," said US Army Air Corp Major Benjamin "The Thing" Grimm. "We're going to be in the drop zone in five minutes."

"Which means that we're going to take in enemy fire in less time," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Nevertheless, while our special forces take on the full brunt of the Nazi's firepower, we take on the aliens," Rogers said, as he puts on his helmet. It was blue with a large letter "A" stenciled on it.

"I don't need to remind you that this is a 'suicide' mission."

"Eh," Ranma said, as he makes sure that his metal arm-bracers were on tight. "Just point the way…"

Within the first ten minutes, waves of Allied troops, having dropped unto the beach of Iceland, meets fierce resistance from German troops. However, the real horror show was within the fortress like headquarters of the Chitauri…

RATATATATATATAAT-!

As much as he opposed weapon as a matter of principle, Ranma knew that xenomorphs, which the Martians and the Chitauri were a member of, had to be put down rather brutally. If one cell survived, they can come back to wreck havoc, especially if that alien cell manages to graft onto a host body. And while ordinary bullets are ineffective against the Chitauri, the ammo rounds that Ranma was using were specifically designed to kill Chitauri…leathally.

"SKREEEE-!" the Chitauri Nazi officer screeched, as its entire body was vaporized.

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he lowered his sub-machine gun. He rather would destroy the entire island to make sure that the Chitauri were stopped. Unfortunately, history and innocent lives had to be considered.

"Ranma, Captain America and the others are dealing with Baron Zemo and the Red Skull," Usagi said, as she lowers her short-wave radio receiver while turning to look at her husband. "We can proceed with the other objective."

"Sgt. Saotome, take a look at this," Reed said, as he examines the equipment. Upon entering this lab, they discovered a 'Stargate'.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"According to these coordinates, the Chitauri were using this 'gate in order to bring more of their kind to Earth," Reed said.

"How in the heck would they know to set something up?" Usagi asked.

"That would be because of us…Mother," said a familiar voice.

Usagi, Ranma and Reed turn around to see a Japanese Imperial officer with clipped, short white hair. With him was a woman in a Nazi uniform.

"Genshin," Ranma said with a frown.

"Alti!" Usagi said with surprise. "How…could you still be alive?"

"I have my methods, Sister," said GGG Colonel Althea Anatolischer. "This time, I am German."

"Well, this time, your done," Usagi said, as she points her machine gun at her rival.

"Must you use such crude methods?" Alti said, as she waved her hands.

SLUNK!

"Ah!" Usagi said, as metal coils suddenly grabbed her.

"Usagi-!" Ranma said, as he went to free his wife, only to be attacked by his son.

WHOOSH!  
"Whoa!" Ranma said, as he ducks at the last minute.

"You should pay attention to me, Father," Genshin said, as he moved at a speed that was caused him to blur in the eyes of others.

Ranma wanted to fight back, but he knew that Genshin was attacking him to buy time, since the Stargate was an important artifact to the Chitauri's operations on Earth. However, if his son decides to use the family trait, the Sharingan, Ranma will have no choice but to engage his son in immortal combat…

Meanwhile, Alti, a renegade immortal Amazon witch, begins to stroke Usagi's face.

"So, delusional, Sister, to think that you are able to stop my machinations," Alti said.

"Well, I did it before…and I'll do it again!" Usagi replied, as she glances over towards Reed, who was taking the initiative to resolve this situation…

"We'll see about that, as I take your life-force," said Alti, as she moves into kiss, open mouth, the Moon Princess.

"Ack-" Usagi replied, as she felt her energies being drained…

Reed began to make some modifications to the Stargate, as he screens out the energy signatures of himself, Ranma and Usagi…

"DONE!" Reed said, as he flips the switch to activate the Stargate before ducking.

"What?" Alti said, as she broke her kiss. She suddenly felt some sort of pull to her body…

Genshin felt something as well, which is why he suddenly stop attacking his father.

"What-?"

ZAAAARK-!

Tendrils of energy lashed out from within the Stargate, as Alti and Genshin were pulled into the artifact.

"No-!" the pair yells in unison, as they are pulled inside…before the gate shuts down.

WHOOMP!

"What the heck-?" Ranma asked.

"Where's my son?" Usagi asked.

"I…used this device to send them to another dimension," Reed said.

"Huh," Ranma said.

Usagi sighed. At least her son will stay out of trouble…

WHIP! WHIP! WHIP-!

Alti and Genshin having spent years in limbo, arrives in a spatial dimension known as "The Negative Zone", where they, weakened by their ordeal, are being "conditioned" by a slaver that works for the insect-like warlord known as "Annihilus".

WHIP! WHIP! WHIP-!

"You will find, fleshlings, that my fury is only surpassed by my brutality," Annihilus said, as Alti and Genshin continues to be disciplined.

'This isn't over,' Alti thought to herself, as she glances over to her lover, who showed signs of being furious. 'Count on it…'

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: The Fantastic Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a one-shot covering Usagi and Ranma's initial time with the Fantastic Four, and their enemies. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2: "Prologue" (II)**

* * *

"_That's awful," Valerie said. "About your son, I mean."_

"_Eh, what can I say?" Usagi said with a shrug. "I think Ranma was more effected by our son Genshin's betrayal than I am."_

"_Am NOT," Ranma replied. "I'm just disappointed that Gen let some woman manipulate him like that."_

_Valerie and Usagi both give Ranma an icy look._

"_Or not…"_

"_So, you, Ranma, Dad and Uncle Benjy served together in World War 2," Valerie said._

"_Yep," Ranma said. "Unfortunately, we lost Captain America and a lot of brave souls that day, after stopping the Chitauri from launching a nuclear missile onto the nation's capital."_

"_So, what happened after the war?" Valerie asked._

"_I returned to Japan to help rebuild, among other things, while Usagi continued to work for the government as a 'specialist'."_

"_What kind of specialist?"_

"_THAT is classified, still," Usagi said, thinking about her days as a sniper specialist trained in assassinations through "Project: Task Force X", which consists of two branches: Argent (i.e. metahuman "Men-in-Black") and the Suicide Squad…_

"_Oh."_

"_But, what I CAN tell you is that whenever I wasn't on assignment, I was an instructor, first at Empire State University, and then at Marshall College…before it became a part of Yale University later on."_

"_Wow," Valerie said. "What did you teach?"_

"_Well, I taught 'Ethics in Science' and the 'Philosophy of Science' at Empire State University. But, at Marshall, I taught "Linguistics in Antiquities" and "Cognitive Studies"._

"_Those seem like heavy courses."_

"_Not really. Being as…'seasoned' as I am, I have enough real-world experience to qualify the subjects that I taught. For example, ethics and philosophy are within the same realm, which I can then parlay that into a cognitive studies course. And from there, knowing the different languages that I learned over the years, I can teach students how to better grasps the nuances of how language is developed and evolve. Thus, you can tell the difference between, for example, the Romance languages without having actually studied them…but it does help that you do."_

"_What's good is knowing that?" Valerie asked._

"_It helps when dealing with other diplomats," Ranma said. "Especially when dealing with cultural matters."_

"_Oh."_

"But anyway, I saw your father and Ben again years later at Empire State," Usagi said. "They, and a few other people that you know of, were taken one of my ethics courses…"

Fall, 1953: Empire State University, New York.

"Good morning, class," Bunny Moonchilde said, as she entered the classroom. Though she was a trained photojournalist, she did have a background in Journalism and in Bio-chemistry, as part of her science background in Medical Research. So, for this semester, Bunny will be teaching a class on "Media and the Sciences", a course dealing with the public perception of applied sciences. As part of the required curriculum, all the post-graduate students had to take the course.

Besides, teaching gave Usagi a break from her governmental obligations.

"Morning, Professor," Reed Richards said. As always, he sat directly in the front. Because he was working on his second graduate degree, he had to take Usagi's course.

"Morning Mr. Richards," Usagi replied. "Okay, roll call. Richards is here. Allen?"

"H-here, ma'am," Barry Allen said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Glad that you made it on time for a change."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway…Banner?"

"Here," Robert Bruce Banner said, as he peeked from behind his text book. He tends to be shy about things.

"Doom?"

"I am here," Victor von Doom said condescendingly. He made it no secret that he did not like attending Usagi's class.

"Grimm?"

"Here," Ben Grimm said. He wanted to become an astronaut candidate, so he needed a science background. Good thing he qualified for that football scholarship, so that he could attend college.

"Octavius?"

Otto Octavius merely grunted. He had much better things to do with his time than sit there in a no-nothing class.

"Palmer?"

"I'm here," Ray Palmer said, as he continued to doodle various pictures involving atoms.

"Pym?"

"Present," Henry Pymn said, as he copied Palmer's notes, whom he borrowed.

"Stark? Stark?"

Just then, a handsome student, who wore a dashing mustache, trots into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Moonchilde," Anthony Stark says, as he sat down. "I had a rough evening."

"I just bet," Usagi replied, thinking about her student's reputation as a ladies man, as she closed her roll book. "Anyway, today's subject will be on the role of popular culture and their influence on developmental sciences…"

"Wow," Valerie said. "So…all your students were actually Dad's friends and colleagues of now. You know, in 'the business'."

"_Yep," Usagi said with pride. "Whether superhero or supervillain, I made sure my students had…the 'right stuff'."_

"_Yeah, and Doom would try to kill you, Val's family and me later on," Ranma said with a scoff._

"_I didn't say I was perfect."_

"_No, the only person who says that is YOU."_

"_Humph."_

"_So, you and Ranma were present when the accident happened."_

"_Trust me, it was NO accident."_

"_Well…um…"_

"_Val, you Dad, Victor, was the rival of your other Dad, Reed," Usagi said. "But back then, they were good friends. It was only later that Victor hated him for being the better scientist. And these days, he'll give you a chance to get out of his traps."_

"_Yeah, Doom will just kill ya outright, in order to put you out of your misery," Ranma said with a scoff._

"_Well, I just hope that Dad and Dad can be friends again," Valerie said sadly._

_Silence._

"_So, what happened to get you guys super-powers?" Valerie asked. "You know, the accident."_

"_It wasn't an accident, Val," Ranma said._

"_No, it was Fate," Usagi said knowingly…_

Fall, 1961: Mojave Desert, California.

It's been a while since Usagi had done some covert work for the Federal government. However, ever since she had learned of the recent coup in the Eastern European country of Latvia, thanks to one of her old students, Usagi knew that the rumors about the threats on Reed Richards life, another of her old students, were more than valid. So, under the pretense as a representative of the National Science Council, and wanting to spend time with Ranma, Usagi would inspect Richard's rocket project, especially since the NSC was providing much of Richards' funding…

"Hi, Reed!" Usagi said, as she and Ranma stood up from their seats in the visitor's lounge.

"Professor," Reed Richards said with a smile, as he greeted Usagi in the visitor's lounge. He turns his attention towards Ranma.

"Hello."

"Hi," Ranma said. He then sees his old drinking buddy. "Ben."

"Ronnie," Ben said. "I'm surprise to see you two here."

"Hey, ask Usagi," Ranma said. "I'm just here to spend some quality time with my woman here."

"Anyway, before he can do that, I've been asked by the National Science Council to go over your operations," Usagi said.

"I'm surprised by that, since the launch of my ship is not for another week."

"Well, word is that this project has been targeted by…foreign interest," Usagi said. "So, the NSC wants to make sure that the 'foreign interest' is not something that is coming from their end."

"That makes since," Reed said. "It could be a public relations nightmare on par with the Rosenberg Case…"

"The Rosenberg Case" was an espionage ring that had stolen nuclear secrets, thanks to a Jewish couple with Soviet Ties.

"But I am sure that we can get through this situation without too much trouble," Usagi said with a smile. "And besides, it'll be good to catch up on old ties."

"Well, my fiancée Susan and her brother are visiting me this week, so you'll have company."

"Susan Storm? Isn't she the one slated to earn the Fulbright Scholarship this year?"

"Did you just say…Susan STORM?" Ranma asked. "Empire State University graduate-turned-science fiction actress?"

"Why yes," Reed said. "Do you know her?"

"Well, I-"

"Reed!" said a pretty, young blond woman, as she steps into the visitors lounge with a teenaged boy.

All eyes turns towards the woman and her companion.

"Susan!" Reed said, as he moves to hug his fiancée.

"I just can't wait to see you go up in that rocket ship of yours…"

She then notices Ranma.

"Ronnie?" Susan said, as she broke her hug.

"Hey, Susan," Ranma said with embarrassment.

"It IS you!" Susan said, as she went over to hug the martial arts adventurer. "It's good to see you again."

"Well, well," Ben said with a smile. "What have we here?"

"Sis, who's this?" the teenager asked.

"THIS is my dear friend Ranma Saotome," Susan said. "He was one of my instructors at Empire State University."

"Oh."

"You must be Johnny," Ranma said, as he extends his hand.

"You know me?"

"Yeah. Your sister told me you're interested in cars."

"Yeah, for racing, mainly."

"Well, I am, too."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, I worked on Phil Hill's car in 1960."

"Hey, that's the year he won the Grand Prix!" Johnny said excitedly. "You were his chief mechanic or something?"

"Naw, I'm more of a hobbyist, but I did help him improve his Ferrari's engine performance that year, when I decided to go on sabbatical from teaching 'Engineering Mechanics'."

"Cool!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but Ronnie owes me some brew," Ben said.

"Hey, I paid you back!" Ranma protested.

"Then, I owe ya for tonight, then."

"Humph."

"I can do for some lunch my self," Usagi said.

"Well, then we can all get together for lunch," Susan replied.

"Can I go with Ronnie, then?" Johnny said.

"I don't know…"

"The bar serves food where Ronnie and I are going," Ben said.

"And I can talk shop with him," Ranma replied.

"Okay, but NO alcohol," Susan said.

"Thanks, Sis," Johnny said, as he goes off towards Ranma and Ben.

"Well, let me check a few things, and then I can take you ladies for lunch," Reed said, still wondering in what capacity his fiancée Susan knows Ranma…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: The Fantastic Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a one-shot covering Usagi and Ranma's initial time with the Fantastic Four, and their enemies. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3: "Prologue" (III)**

* * *

Later that night, a heated discussion was taken place…

"Reed, I have to recommend that the project be postponed until this security leak is taken care. I'm sorry."

"But…this is the project of my life, Usagi," Reed protested. "And with the patents of my ship design-"

"Will be secured," Usagi said. "I know that your investors are a tad impatient, but the government's needs have to be considered FIRST.

Susan turns toward Usagi. She had been trying to be supportive of her fiancé's desire to go into space, even if there was a possibility that there was a security breach present.

"Are you sure there is not other recourse to this matter?" Susan asked.

"Look, it may nothing. In fact, within a week's time, we can still go ahead with the launch on schedule. In the mean time, safety has to come first-"

CHUNK!

"We're back," Ranma said, as he, Ben and Johnny return from the bar.

"Johnny!" Susan said. "You're late."

"Sorry about that," Ben said. "We got caught up in…stuff."

"Yeah, 'stuff'."

"Ronnie, I hope weren't a bad influence on Johnny," Susan said.

"I'm not a little kid, sis!" Johnny protested. "We talked about engines…and girls."

"See?" Ranma said. "Nothing happened."

"Well, okay."

"So, what's up?" Ben asked.

"Apparently, Usagi is recommending that the project be postponed," Reed said.

"Until we trace the security leak," Usagi said. "Relax."

"Um, well, if nothing else, we better turn in," Ranma said. "I'm starting get a hangover."

"Oh, nothing happened, huh?" Susan said.

"Hey, just because Johnny can't drink, that doesn't mean I can't."

"Especially after winning all this," Ben said, as he holds up a wad of cash.

"Humph!"

"If you excuse us, I need to discuss this matter with Ben," Reed said.

"Sure," Usagi said. "And tomorrow morning, we can discuss this matter later…"

As Usagi and Ranma leave the bungalow, they could hear Reed discuss the merits of Usagi's words with Ben, with Susan and Johnny Storm present. And then she over heard Susan wondering if Ben was a coward for not considering taking their rocket ship without authorization.

"Sigh," Usagi thought to herself. "It's going to be one of those evenings."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"I have a feeling that Reed is going to conduct an unauthorized launch."

"So? I'm sure you can call the night watch to let them know what's up. And besides, I doubt Ben is going to risk his career for anyone-"

"Alright, fine!" Ben yelled. "We'll do this, then-!"

"Then again, he can be a hot head, too," Ranma said, as he glances back at the bungalow that they had just left…

"Well, it looks like we have a situation on our hands," Usagi said, as she made a few phone calls…

Later…

Reed and his companions, upon entering the secured rocket site, did not expect to see Usagi and Ranma, who were already dressed for space flight.

"Sis, look!" Johnny said, as he points to the Saotome couple.

"Ronnie?" Susan said, as she and the entered the rocket plane.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he continued his flight prep…

"I don't understand," Reed said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ben asked.

"We're getting ready for a rocket launch," Usagi said with a smile.

"…"

"Well, if you want to stop gaping, we have a launch to consider."

"I-" Reed began.

"We'll have a discussion later," Usagi said. "Now, everyone, shall we…?"

Everyone was seated, as ground control was fully operational. Usagi had the staff on stand-by when Richards and his people snuck aboard the rocket ship.

"Lady, why are you here?" young Johnny asked.

"Yes, why are you here, Usagi?" Susan replied.

"Making sure that you, Reed, Ben and Johnny do not get arrested for unauthorized access to a government project," Usagi said. "Any questions?"

With that point made, the Storm siblings were silent.

"Hang on to yer backsides," Ben says. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

With the launch go, the rocket took off. If the project was a success, then the world will have achieved faster-than-light travel decades ahead of schedule. However, it wasn't the only thing that was being tested. Various applications were being tested as well, including deflector shields. They were designed to withstand the awesome forces of cosmic radiation, which were to be used for deep-space travel.

"It's looks like we have some good altitude," Ranma said. No matter the era, he loved traveling by flight to the heavens…

"I am detecting increase levels of cosmic radiation within the Van Patten Belt."

"Reed, didn't you say that cosmic radiation was responsible for Earth's evolution?" Susan asked.

"It was a theory, Sue," Reed said. "In theory, whenever the Earth passes through this belt, the next stage in biological development."

'Wait,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Why does that sound familiar…?'

"I suppose we should turn back, yes?" Johnny said nervously.

"Not to worry," Reed said confidently. "I anticipated this by installing a structural integrity field. Originally, it was designed to allow for this rocket to travel in short burst by bending the space-time continuum, but it can be used to protect us from radiation of all kinds…"

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she checked the panels. "Reed, I'm picking some strange irregularities in the converter flow for your structural integrity field generator."

"I've checked those instruments myself," Reed said. "In fact, I did so just before the launch."

Usagi read the panel closely. She then tapped the panel just to make sure of something.

This can't be correct, Usagi thought. She then pops-open the control panel.

The wire configuration was not correct.

"Reed, did you know that the wires were crossed incorrectly?"

"Oh?"

"Just a second," Usagi said, as she retooled the wires. She had studied Reed's blueprints before coming to Mojave.

"There," Usagi said, as she closed the panel. "That ought to do it-"

Usagi's eyes went wide.

Instead of resisting cosmic rays, the shields were designed to focus cosmic rays. But why did she not detect this impending danger sooner-?

She noticed a marking just below the panel itself. It was a classic rune diagram that was designed to negate ALL psychic and magical abilities. She quickly studied the configuration, and determined that it was made by a person with knowledge of "techno magic" thanks to combining mystic elements with technological ones.

In other words, it was a trap designed to kill someone of her stature…someone who KNEW that she was going to investigate the rumors on a hit on Reed Richard's life.

It was Dr. Victor von Doom's handiwork.

"That son of a b-"

Tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-!

"Ranma…Ben!" Usagi cried, "Evasive actions NOW!"

Reed picked up on the sounds of cosmic rays bombarding the rocket ship.

"Ben, we got to set the ship down!" Reed cried.

Ben had made the course correction, when the ship was flooded with cosmic radiation.

"This angle is going to be steep!" Ranma said.

"We're not going to get out of the cosmic radiation stream in time!" Ben yelled.

"Reed-!" Susan cries.

"Sue!" Reed says.

"Ahhhhhhh-!" Johnny says.

Usagi gritted her teeth, as she braced for the onslaught. She turned to see her husband Ranma, as he struggled with the controls.

"Ranma, I'm sorry…"

Thankfully, Ranma and Ben's piloting skills were enough land their rocket outside of Stockton, California.

KROOOOOM!

A few minutes later…

"Well, any flight you can walk away from is a good one," Ranma said.

"Ah, man," said Ben, as he inspected the damage. "There goes my career."

And Ben kicks the rocket with his foot, causing him to scream in pain.

"Dag-gone-ship!"

Suddenly, Ben's form began to get rocky and massive.

"Ben!" Susan said. "You've become some sort of thing!"

Suddenly, wishing to hide, Susan turned invisible.

"Sis," Johnny says. "I feel…I feel hot!"

Suddenly, Johnny burst into flames.

"Look what you have done, Reed!" Ben yelled, as he took a swung at Reed.

Reed, who was trying to get away, stretched his body to amazing lengths.

"Ben, clam down!"

"Ben-" Ranma said, as he took a single step towards Ben, to calm him down, when-

SPLASH!

In one fell swoop, Ranma's body liquefies.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she panic. "Ranma-!"

FWOOSH!

Usagi was now a being of pure light. She could only be seen by an outline of her form and hair.

"Errrgh!" Ranma said, as he willed himself whole, after converting his body back from water to its original state.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi said, as she floated a few feet off the ground.

"I guess so," Ranma said. "I'm just glad those tricks I learned to control my curse paid off here…"

Ranma then turns towards Ben.

"At least I didn't get the worse of it…"

"Gentlemen, please," Usagi said, as she floated back down to the ground. "Let's not act like children."

"You've changed, too!"

"Perhaps. Now, let's re-evaluate our situation."

After ten minutes…

"You guys are lucky to have…normal forms," Ben said dejectedly.

"Actually, I have a theory," Usagi said, as she went to the rocky "Thing". "Can you recall something that makes you…cry?"

"Nothing makes me cry!"

"Well, you do cry whenever you watch 'Bambi'." Ranma said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"You like 'Bambi'?" Johnny giggled.

"Shut up, kid!"

"Ben, please recall the saddest part of that film."

"It…it was when Bambi lost his mom. Reminds me of my…mother…"

Slowly, Ben returned to normal.

"Wow!" Susan said, as she turned towards her ex-boyfriend and Usagi. "How did you two know he could change back?"

"Well, Ranma and I have had experience in bio-manipulation," Usagi said, as she was able to convert her body, made from light, back to its organic component. "You know, mind over matter."

"Oh."

"And, I figure that since your abilities are tied to your personalities, then it is possible that Ben could return to normal," Ranma said. "The reason why he'll stay in that rocky form of his is mainly because he is a overly-macho jerk."

"Hey!" Ben says, as he transformed back to the Thing.

"See?"

"Well," Reed says, "I guess that there is one thing to do next."

And thus, the Fantastic Four, plus Ranma and Usagi, was born…

"How come I've never seen you use you powers before?" Valerie asked.

"_Have you heard of the 'Wonder Twins'?" Ranma retorted._

"_Ah, good point."_

"_Well, Ranma DID use his ability to convert his 'water form' in various states, even though he already knew how to about 'Water Elemental Magic' and 'Water Bending'," Usagi said._

"Why didn't you officially join the team?"

"_Eh, things do, people see…that sort of thing," Ranma said with a shrug._

"_But, we were definitely on-call whenever your parents needed us," Usagi said. "Especially that first mission…"_

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Next entry will be the last, since stories like these are stand-alone origin stories on how Ranma and Usagi got involved with the various heroes of the DC and Marvel Comics universe. C&C are welcomed. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: The Fantastic Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a one-shot covering Usagi and Ranma's initial time with the Fantastic Four, and their enemies. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4: "A Shot in the Dark…and a Trip of a Foot"! (I)**

* * *

It had been a few months since that faithful trip into space. Thanks to Ranma and Usagi's governmental connections, the Federal government did not press charges for Dr. Reed Richards' unauthorized use of governmental facilities, vis-à-vis the launch of the test ship. However, because of the accident (or sabotage), the government has yet another means to facilitate the creation of metahumans. In the meantime, Dr. Richards, not wanting to stay in bed with the government, and eager to cash in some of his patents, decided to go into business with the Saotomes, who wanted to invest in the aerospace research and design business. This act would lay down the foundation for the eventual development of the "warp drive technology", after the cessation of World War III. Both Ranma and Usagi knew that warp drive and jump-gate technology would be the only two technological breakthroughs that would survive the coming disaster, a disaster that would plunge the world in a new "dark age". The couple debated on whether or not to intervene in this, but decided that the only way the world can one day be united as a single people is if the world learned from its mistakes. Usagi was uncomfortable with the prospect of allowing a third of the world's population to perish, but, as Spock of Vulcan would say, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the Few, or the one". She would learn to bare such a responsibility, even in secret…

Nevertheless, Dr. Richards accepted the idea of forming a partnership, and thus "Fantastic Four, Inc." was created.

In townhouse near Central Park, Ranma and Usagi were conducting a very important experiment…

In the middle of a bare room, flicks of light particles and steam intertwined and danced. There was a surreal quality to this scene, but nevertheless beautiful to behold.

"What do you think, Ranma?" asked a disembodied Usagi, as her body of light particles interacted with Ranma's vapor-like body.

"I'm not sure," Ranma replied like-wise. "I mean, as near-pure thought, I feel unencumbered by a physical body. But I kind of miss the sensation of touch."

"Yeah, I agree," replied Usagi. "I mean, it's no different from performing a mind meld or something."

"You're ready to go to the next experiment?" Ranma asked. "I want to get this over with, so I can get ready for the game tonight."

"You and Ben spend WAY too much time together," Usagi replied. "What about MY needs?"

"You needs? What do you think we're doing now?"

"Not the same thing. But, anyway, let's do this…"

As the particles of light and the water vapor converge, there was a noticeable popping sound.

BANG!

"Oof!" said Usagi/Ranma, as they fell to the floor. A moment later, the Saotome couple realized that they were merged completely.

"Whoa," Ranma/Usagi said, as they looked at their body. Unlike a fusion from either the implementation of the "Fusion Dance" or the use of the Potarra Earrings, this new person was a complete fusion of Usagi's female body, and Ranma's male body.

"Huh." Usagi/Ranma said, as they examined their body in a nearby mirror. The new form had long hair with streaks of black and blond locks of hair, and had a body that was "tomboyish". But what was most striking was their gender.

"Oh, great, we're a hermaphrodite," Ranma/Usagi said.

"I don't know," Usagi/Ranma said, as they primped a bit. "It just means that we achieved the Rebis-state: the complete fusion of man and woman."

"So?" Ranma/Usagi replied.

"So, we achieved what humanity once was."

"If you believe in that sort of thing."

"Okay, then consider the evolution of sexual characteristics. There ARE beasts in this world that are both male and female. Heck, there is a breed of female lizards that can reproduce asexually. And now…WE can."

"Sorry, but that is the LAST thing I want to do-"

Suddenly, something catches Usagi/Ranma in the eye.

"Huh?" they said, as they looked outside their bedroom window.

In the distance, they could see the flare that produced the number four high in the sky. The flare was a suggestion that Ranma had made, originally an experiment for plasma manipulation. Obviously, something was up to call for its use publically…

"We better get going," Ranma/Usagi said, as they reverted first to their particle/vapor state, and then back to their original bodies…

"Much better," Ranma said, as he checked himself out.

"Especially when I have the better end of the deal," Usagi replied with a nod and a wink, as she shook her hips while heading for the bathroom. She wanted to emphasize the fact that women had the better deal when it came to human sexuality.

"Ha! You wish-!"

Later, at the Baxter Building…

"So, what's up?" Ranma said, as he and the others sat down around the conference table.

"Yeah, Ronnie and I got a game to go to," Ben said.

"Yeah, and to get drunk and get into fights!" Johnny chortled.

"Is this a school night for ya?"

"Ben, stop picking on Johnny!" Susan said.

"Why would listen to you, Suzie?" Ben said. "If YOU didn't goad me into agreeing with Reed to launch his ship, I would still have my job at NASA!"

"Ben, I said I was sorry-"

"Reed, just go on," Usagi said. She was all for engaging in farcical antics, but she rather wait until after Reed has told everyone why the Fantastic Four, plus the Saotomes, have been summoned…

"Thank you," Reed said, as he began his presentation. "For the past week, different governmental facilities have been attacked."

"So, who's the culprit?" Ranma asked.

"The military does not know. However…"

CLICK!

A new picture is shown on screen. That was some kind so green sludge around the area of where the buildings used to be.

"Residue indicates that whatever happened to those research facilities involved something…organic."

"Reed, the fact that SOMEONE had stolen those buildings involved something…living," Ranma said, which warranted a snicker from Ben.

"What I meant to say is that we may be dealing with a species that is non-human, as the one who is culprit for the stolen research facilities."

"You don't say…"

"So, is that it?" Ben said.

"Actually, we might be able to catch the culprit…here," Reed said, as he changes the picture on the view-screen.

"That's the Lawrence Livermore Lab in California," Usagi said.

"The Federal government was kind of enough to give us a complete manifest of the location of some of its classified and non-classified facilities," Reed said. "However, based upon seismic activity, THIS place will be the next target."

"You know what this means, sis?" Johnny asked.

"What is it?" Susan replied.

"ROAD TRIP!"

"Uh, yes, I suppose it is," Reed said.

"Reed, what is the ETA of impact?" Usagi asked.

"We have twenty-four hours to reach this site. However…"

Reed punches up another picture, this time a map of the Caribbean Sea…within the treacherous waters of the Bermuda Triangle.

"Based upon my calculations, the source of the seismic activity is here," Reed said, as he used a pen to circle and area of water within the strange phenomenon. "Right on…'Isla del Monstruo'."

"Oh, great," Ranma said with a smirk. "We got another 'Monster Island'."

"Well, it's different from the one near Japan at least," offered Usagi.

"Big whoop. All I know is that whenever you go to a place with the words 'monster' or 'devil' or 'lesbo' or 'misfit toys' in its name, chances are, the people who named them had named them appropriately. So, we're going to end up investigating monsters or something."

"Hey, Ben!" Johnny said.

"What?" Ben said.

"At least you'll have a place to fit in!"

"I'm NOT 'The Thing' ALL the time, jerk!"

"I'm talking about regardless."

"Humph."

"Reed, I assuming that we are going to this…Isla del Monstruo?" Susan asked.

"Of course," Reed said.

"When are we going to leave?" Usagi asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. I want to get our equipment ready."

"Good," Ben said, as he gets up. "We can still make the game."

"Only if we can get pass the traffic," Ranma said, as he followed his friend out the conference room.

"Um, I got more information-"

"Forget, Reed," Usagi said. "They'll get the debriefing soon enough."

"I suppose so…"

The next day…

"What an ugly-looking place," Ranma said, as he and everyone else disembark from their seaplane, after Ben had piloted the craft to a nearby lagoon.

"I don't know, Ranma," Usagi said, as she slung her pack. "It has a certain beauty to it."

"Yeah, if you're blind!"

"Alright," Reed said, as he puts on his cap. "We enter the mouth of the old volcano…there."

All eyes turn towards the forbidden, dead volcano. It had a visage that looked spooky.

"That's looks spooky, Reed," Susan said, as she made sure her medical kit was secured. Upon her return to the New York area, she decided to go to Medical School. In fact, she had to ask for an extension for a project she was working on for class…

"You think?" Johnny said, as he steps unto the sand.

"Alright, we're set," Ranma said. "And hopefully, we won't run into monsters…"

As time move on, the group came upon the top of the inactive volcano.

"Reed, if this is just a wild goose chase, mister, I'll make sure you will live to regret it!" Ben complained.

"Oh, quiet," replied Susan. She was very protective of her fiancé.

"Quit complaining, and save your breath for the climb."

"Woo, snap!" Usagi said.

"Hold it!" Reed said, as he reaches the top before looking down. "I think I hear something…"

Ranma's danger senses began to rang out…

SKREEE…

"Holy mother!" Johnny said. "What the heck is that?"

"Whatever it is, it's coming from below!" Susan said.

"Look!" Usagi said, as she peered down into the darkness. She had felt her danger senses ring out at well.

"The hills have eyes!"

"Usagi, stop playing around-" Ranma said with annoyance, when something big and multi-headed leaps out of the volcano.

SKREEE!

A three-head monster bursts out of the Volcano.

"SKRREEEEE-!"

"Quick, Sue!" Reed said. "Turn invisible!"

"You think?" Susan said, as she fades from view.

"See?" Ranma yelled. "I told you!"

"We know!" Ben said, just before the monster swiped him.

BAM!

"Ooof!" Ben said, as he falls down…and over the edge.

"Ben!" Reed yelled.

Just before impact, Ben allows himself to become…THE THING!

WHAM!

Ben sits up, glad that his orange, rocky hide had protect him from the fall.

"Man, for once I'm thankful for this condition," Ben said. He then looks up, and realizes that he was at least one hundred yards away from the others. Even though his strength has increased, his speed has decreased, and that means that he'll lose precious minutes to get to his friends.

"Aw, man-!" Ben yelled.

Meanwhile, Usagi decides to covert her body to its light form, intending to blind it.

"Guys, close your eyes-!" Usagi said. And then-

FLASH!

"SKREEE!" The creature yelped in pain.

"Ranma, now!" Reed said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he becomes a cloud, effectively reducing the creatures visibility further.

"SKREEE-!"

"And now, into the drink you go!" Reed said, as he used his super-stretch to rope the creature's main body. He then slings it into the ocean.

SPLASH!

"That should do it," Reed said, as he restores his body to its original configuration.

"Aw, man!" Johnny complained. "I didn't get a chance to do anything-"

RUUUUUUUUMMMMMBLE!

"Some kind of seismic activity!" Reed said, as the ground beneath him and Johnny crumbles.

WHOOOM!

"Ahhhhhhh-!" yelled Johnny, as he and Reed fall into the darkened chasm.

"Reed, Johnny!" Usagi said, as she tries to grab the two, only to realize that when she was in her light forms, she was insubstantial…when they slipped through her fingers.

"No…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: The Fantastic Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a mini-series covering Usagi and Ranma's initial time with the Fantastic Four, and their enemies. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5: "A Shot in the Dark…and a Trip of a Foot"! (II)**

* * *

A few minutes later, the vapor that was Ranma Saotome condensed.

SLUUUURP!

"Oh, man," Ranma said, as he checked himself. "What a weird experience…"

Ranma then looked around to see Usagi floating in her light form.

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he goes over towards his wife-

TRIP!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he fell.

"Sorry about that, Ronnie," the Invisible Girl said, as she re-materialized.

"Eh, yeah," Ranma said, as he got up. He looks towards Usagi.

"Usagi?" Ranma said.

"I should have been better at this, Ranma," Usagi said, as she weeps incessantly.

"Usagi, you got to get a hold of yourself," Ranma said, as he reaches for his wife. "Otherwise, you won't solidify."

"Oh, okay," said Usagi, as she began to calm down.

Slowly, Usagi was dim, no pun intended, and solid again.

"You okay, babe?" Ranma said, as he comforted Usagi.

"I guess so," Usagi said. "These new powers are so strange. And every time I want to do something, they activate on their own."

"Well, you body is still getting used to the recent changes, that's all. Everything will be okay."

"But Reed and Johnny is down there, Ronnie," Susan said, as she ran to hug Ranma for comfort. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll go down there and find them," Ranma said. "Count on it."

"Man, I can't leave you alone with the girls, Ronnie," Ben said, as he climbed back to the top, where his fellow adventurers were.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Never mind that, Ben," Susan said. "We got to find them-"

"RRRRWWORRL!" said another monster, as he climbed to the surface. His hide was rocky, like the Thing's, but was blue in complexion.

"Hey, it's your long lost cousin, Ben!" Ranma said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha!" Ben said. "While you can just stand there, I'll take care of THIS guy!"

Using Olympic-style wrestling, Ben uses his cosmic-enhanced form to tackle the creature into submission.

THOOM!

Taking advantage of the situation, Ben picks up the creature overhand.

"You need some cooling off, you jerk!" Ben said, as he tossed him over to the side of the volcano.

SPLASH!

"You did it, Ben!" Susan said.

"What do you expect from a gold medallist in wrestling?" Ben said proudly.

"A lot of man-on-man touching?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Ah, shad-up!"

"Guys, you know…we have to save Reed and Johnny?" Usagi said.

"She's right, guys," Susan said. "But…how?"

"Maybe…we go straight down?" Usagi said, as she looks down the mouth of the volcano. "We know it isn't active."

"I know!" Ranma said, as he snapped his fingers. He then turns towards his companions. "Follow me…"

With a confidant leap, Ranma jumps into the hole.

"Ranma!"

"Ronnie!"

"That dang fool!" Ben said.

Suddenly, the ground shakes, a geyser spews from the mouth of the cave.

FWOOSH!

"He did it," Usagi said. She then turns towards Susan and Ben. "Ranma just allowed us a way into the caverns. We get to ride Ranma all the way down."

"I…see," Susan said, after completely misunderstanding Usagi's words.

"Whatever," Ben said. "I just want to get off this damn island…"

Usagi her powers over light, she tracked down Johnny's heat signature to what appeared to be a palace.

"Wow, what IS this place?" Susan asked.

"Rubble, after I get through with it," Ben said.

"Now, now," Usagi replied. "Diplomacy first, butt-kicking second."

"Sounds good to me," Ranma said. "Come on…"

When the four got to the throne room, they see a little man, who wore a pair of light dimming visors, fighting one of two guys dressed in haz-mat suits. They appeared to be stick fighting.

WHACK!

"See how easily I defeated?" the little man said as he held his stick high. "This is what you get for taking on…the MOLE MAN!"

"Reed!" said one of the haz-mat suited males, as he goes to the fallen man's side. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, Johnny," Reed said, as he gets up. "I didn't know that Harvey could be so fast."

"'Harvey'?" Usagi said, as she and her companions seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She was manipulating light as a way of appearing to be invisible. Later, Susan would learn to do the same thing, though using a different means…

"'Harvey Rupert Elders'?"

"What?" the Mole Man said. "YOU?"

"Who is this guy, Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Wait," Ben said. "This guy was in the same class that Reed and I were in."

Harvey Rupert Elders was a member of the same class of "super-scientists" that would either become superheroes…or super-villains. Apparently, Harvey became the later, and not the former…

"Professor Tsukino," the Mole Man said. "Or should I call you 'Sailor Moon'? And by the way, I prefer that you call me…the Mole Man."

Usagi was speechless, as she broke out in a sweat.

"…"

"I just have one question," Ranma said. "The 'Mole Man' beat up Reed?"

"I was caught unaware, Ronnie."

"Okay, but…THIS GUY?"

"Yeah, that's pretty funny," said Ben.

"Ronnie! Ben! Please!" Susan admonished.

"Fool! I am the master of the subterranean world-"

"I seriously doubt that," Ranma said. "I know for a fact that there is the denizens of 'Hollowed Earth' wouldn't put up with you."

"Well…close enough!" the Mole Man said. "But nevertheless, before I slay you all, I will continue my quest for vengeance, by removing every source of power at humankind's disposal. When THAT happens, I will send my mole creatures to attack the surface world!"

"Harvey, we can't let you do that," Usagi said. "Just because people treated you bad, that doesn't give you the right to abuse others."

"You wouldn't understand, but that does not matter! No one will stop me, not even YOU."

"Then let's settle this!" the Thing said, as he made his move.

"Ben, wait-!" Reed said.

The Mole Man quickly pulls a thick rope.

BONG! BONG!

"Too late, fool!" the Mole Man said. "The die is cast! You're fates is sealed!"

"RRRWWROOORL!" said a giant, lizard-like monster rising from a nearby pit.

"See what I mean?" Ranma complained. "Every time we go exploring, THIS happens."

"Ranma, give it a REST," Usagi said.

"We are going to subdue this creature," Reed said, as he took off the HAZMAT suit.

"Allow me to burn through this thing FIRST," Johnny said, as he began to smoke. "FLAME ON!"

Fwoosh!

"Good boy, Johnny!" Reed said.

The Human Torch races up to distract the creature, as Susan goes over to Reed.

"Reed, you okay!" Susan said.

"Yes, thank you, darling," Reed said with a hug.

"Curses!" the Mole Man said. "I got to make my escape-!"

"No if I can help it!" Reed said, as he used his stretching powers to grab the Mole Man.

SPRUNG!

"You haven't defeated me yet, Richards!" the Mole Man yelled, as he pulls the signal cord again.

BONG! BONG!

Hordes underground monsters began to fill the throne room.

"RROWRWRL-!"

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi-!"

"On it," Usagi said. She then faces the mole monsters, as they made their approach.

"Everyone! Cover your eyes! LIGHT FLASH!"

FLASH!

In that burst of light, the incoming monsters were blinded.

"ARRGH-!"

"Ben, let's take these clowns!" Ranma said.

"You said it, Ronnie!" Ben replied, as they began to fight the monsters. While Ben used his rock-hide to beat up the monsters, Ranma formed giant boxing gloves, made from solid ice around his fists.

WHAM!

POW!

SMACK!

"Reed, we got to get out of here!" Susan said.

"Reed, make sure you hold onto Rupert," Usagi said. "He needs help."

"I don't need help from ANYONE!" the Mole Man said, as he pulls out a handheld electro-shock device from the lining of his cape, and sticks it to Reed.

ZAARK!

"Ow!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Mole Man said, as he makes his escape.

"Can't you hold onto one little guy?" Ben said.

"Why would he be able to, if he can't beat him in stick fighting?" Ranma said.

"Touché."

After the Human Torch seals one of the routes towards the throne room, by turning the rock into molten slag, the Fantastic Four, plus Ranma and Usagi, make their escape.

"Reed, what about the Mole Man?" Susan said.

BOOM!

"My goodness," Usagi said, as Isla del Munstro was destroyed by an atomic blast, as they fly away. "He destroyed himself?"

"Probably not," Reed said. "But, at least for now, the Mole Man is NOT a threat."

"I just have one question," Johnny said.

"What is it, Johnny?" Reed said.

"Where did you learn how to fight? Because if THAT is how you fight, you ought to sue for malpractice."

Everyone in the plan laughs.

"Ha, ha," Reed said, as he rolled his eyes. "VERY funny…"

END FLASHBACK!

"…And that was our very first adventure as a 'team'," Usagi said. "After the Mole Man, we faced the Skrulls…again-"

"Again?" Valerie asked.

"They actually were on Earth helping the Nazis back during World War II," Ranma said. "That's how Usagi and I first met your dad and Ben."

"Oh."

"And then Namor the Submariner came around, after spending nearly twenty years as a homeless man with amnesia," Usagi said. "He actually thought the American government had something to do with Atlantis being destroyed, rather than the Nazi trying to destroy it out of revenge for his participation in the Invaders."

"Of course, there was that Dr. Doom jerk," Ranma said.

"Hey!" Valerie said. "He's my father, you know!"

"Well, he may be a nicer guy these days, but, back in the day…he was a jerk."

"Humph!"

"After dealing with Doom, we were later assigned by the Federal government, to watch over, well, a kid of a friend of ours," Ranma said.

The "kid" in person was none other than Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man. Spider-Man's parents were SHIELD agents who went missing during a mission in Latvaria, the European country that was controlled by Dr. Victor von Doom. So, Ranma and Usag took on the assignment to keep Peter safe (called "Operation: Peter's Blanket"), since they knew what Doom was capable of.

"Still, your parents, godfather and uncle could always count on us to lend a hand-" Usagi began to say, just as Valerie's older half-brother, Franklin Richards, also known as "Captain Marvel" (V) enters the gallery.

"Guys, we got a call from the NYPD!" Captain Marvel said. "It's the Mole Man!"

"And, as you can see, the more things change, the more they stay the same," Ranma said flatly.

"What are we waiting for?" Valerie said, excitedly. "We got a job to do!"

"Lead on…'Miss Fantastic'," Usagi said.

And, with that, a new "Fantastic Four", featuring Captain Marvel, Miss Fantastic, Sailor Cosmos and Ronin, spring into action. Excelsior!

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now. I just wanted to do an "origins" story, based upon "The Fantastic Four", Issue #1. See later!**


End file.
